New Love
by BellaMarieRosaCullen
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Bella who meets a coven of vampires very different from her own. Will she fall in love? Will the covens rebel? Will they group together to fight common or otherwise enemies? Read, Review, Share, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

Chapter 1 Meeting BPOV I sat in bed thinking about all that has happened to me in the past year.  
I was a human, not very popular but i had friends that cared about me, they still do.  
A few of my friends were nice enough to make me a vampire. My friends, Rosalina, Ruka, and Claudia, were all at Ruka's house with me. I can't remember who bit me but i had woken up the next day as a vampire.  
The Cullens, who recently moved to my town, had heard of a coven nearby that was growing as big as theirs. Edward Cullen came to my house to investigate. One night I heard my window opening and I had no clue who it could be so I hudled up under my blanket. "Excuse me, are you Bella?" he asked me, his voice was like music to my ears. I turned around and looked at him, he was so handsome! "Yes," I replied. "My name is Edward Cullen, I am also a vampire and I was wondering, how did your coven get so big?" he asked. "um, I don't really know... how do you know about us?" I asked stunned that he knew of us. "We heard, my family and I, that there was a rather large coven of vampires here and Carlisle asked me to come see how many were in your group, we heard there were nine of you" he replied. "um ya i guess there is that many of us, Rosalina, Zero, Starfire and Atuski, Ruka, Aidou, Claudia, Marcos, Yuuki, Yori, and me" i replied, listing off all the names of my vampire friends. "oh, you do have a lot of vampires in this town..." he replied. "yes, we do" i said laughing, in his family there were seven, Carlisle and his wife Esme, Alice her boyfriend Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward. He told me all about his family and how they lived. Of course I knew some, from reading about them, but I could never or imagined that he was this... amazing, handsome, kind, and he did smell good... Maybe being a vampire can be fun, I thought to myself as I sat talking to Edward. 


	2. Chapter 2 Love

New Love chapter 2 Love Edward-POV Bella is so cute. She told me how she became a vampire, she was at a friends house and one of them bit her, wow. She is so... intriguing, I really have no words for this girl. she is so cute and it seems like we have known eachother for a long time instead of a few hours. "So," she said not sure what to say now. "What should we do now that we are done telling our stories?" she asked me. what were we going to do? "well seeing as neither of us have to sleep, and we have nothing to do, do you want to just talk?" I asked, i'm almost sure she can't sleep, she and her friends were a bit different... "well," she said biting her lip, "I do have to sleep, we're a bit different and I have a little bit of human in me..." she said, I'm sure she didn't want to go to sleep though. "Alright, do you want me to leave or," I started but she interupted me "No, don't leave please" she said then she looked down and blushed at her outburst. "sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" I said laughing and she just blushed more, "it's okay," she said. "so you want me to stay?" I asked her. "yes, if you don't mind I would love it if you would stay." she answered. "alright, then i will stay." i told her and she nodded and layed down to go to sleep. The peacefull look on her face when she slept was so beautiful, I had only known this girl for what,? a few hours? and I felt like, like i had to protect her and be with her... I think I may be falling in love. 


	3. Chapter 3 Is it Love?

Chapter 3 Is it love?  
BPOV While I slept I dreamt of being with Edward... we were in a beautiful meadow. The sun was shining and he was sparkling, he looked amazing. He turned to me and put his arms around me and that's when I realized... I might be falling in love with Edward Cullen. He started to lean towards me, just then I woke up, something was different. I felt a bit cold... but it's not winter, I thought to myself. That's when I realized Edward was closer then expected. I felt his lips at my ear as he wispered, "Good morning" and chuckled. I smiled and turned around to look at his face. "Good morning to you too" I said, smirking, trying to be funny. "may I ask why you are so close, not that I don't like it, it's just unexpected" I said, laughing. "I don't know..." he replied, unsure of what else to say. "well, it's very early in the morning, I'm not going to be able to back to sleep, and it's too early to get up. What should we do?" I asked. "Hmm, I don't know. You don't have any ideas, do you?" he asked me, smiling. "No, but I'm sure we can come up with something." I said, giggling. He smiled back at me with his breathtaking, heartbreaking, smile. I shook my head to try to clear it and he must of noticed because he laughed. Just then I heard a knock on my window, a girl with orange hair, and a boy with silver hair and violet eyes, were standing outside my window. "Hey can we come in?" The girl asked, her name was Rosalina Monta. The boy with silver hair and violet eyes was her boyfriend, Zero Monta. They are brother and sister but they had an arranged marriage. I never truly understood that. Rosalina is the Pureblood Vampire Princess, I think she is a little full of it, but she is still my friend. She is one of my vampire friends that actually introduced me to my new life. "Of course you can come in Rosy." I said to her, Edward looked at me questioningly and I mouthed, 'I'll explain later' he just nodded. "Who is this?" Rosalina asked, clearly talking about Edward. "This is my friend, Edward." I replied to her. "Oh.." she said simply, not sure of what else to say. "It's nice to meet you" he said to her, then he turned to me and smiled and I muffled a giggle. "We just came to tell you, Ruka is going to be at our house and we wanted to know if you wanted to come." Zero said. I had never liked Zero, I suppose I thought of him as a friend, once. He's just too annoying though, Atuski was not as annoying, he is Starfire's boyfriend, on and off. "I don't know, I think I will stay here" I said, I don't think my mother would let me go over there anyway. "alright, see you later" Rosalina said to me. "Bye," I said. I smiled at Edward once they were gone, "That was Rosalina and Zero, I told you about them right?" I asked. "Oh, yes you did." he replied.

EPOV "Oh, yes you did." I replied, I smiled at her and she blushed. Neither of us knew what to say. "Well, I should be getting home, for a while." I said, the look on her face when I told her I was leaving was slightly comical so I said, "Just for a few minutes, I need to let my family know I'm ok and I need to get a fresh pair of clothes." "Alright, you're coming back quick right?" she asked me. "Of course," I said, she smiled at me then I went out her window and landed softly on the grass and started running to my house. When I got there I went upstairs, took a shower, changed my clothes then I went downstairs. "Where have you been? I know we are not the strictest of parents but you should of called, I was worried sick." Esme said as she ran to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry, I was at a friends house." I replied and she looked up at me with a million questions in her eyes. "She is a vampire, part of that other coven" I told her, no use keeping secrets. "Oh, alright. Is that where you are going now?" she asked, "Yes, I told her I would be back, soon." I answered, I knew there were more secrets coming though. "She?" Esme asked me. I sighed, "Yes, a girl." I replied, getting sick of the questons already. "Can I leave now?" I asked. "Yes, bye." she said, I gave her a kiss on the cheek, she was the sweetest mother I could of ever wished for. I ran out the door and I headed for Bella's house. I hoped she would not get angry that I was gone for so long. It felt like I had known her for so long, it felt like we were best friends. Maybe even more then that... no I shouldn't think that, she probably didn't even think about me as a good friend, she must find me interesting. That's all, interesting. I climbed in her window, she was sitting on her bed, facing the wall, away from me. She was reading and listening to her MP3 player so I knew she would not hear me. I snuck in her room and I crouched down ready to pounce. I jumped onto her bed, making an iron cage of protection around her with my arms, I made sure she was not harmed. She was rather breathtaken though. I laughed.  
BPOV "That was not funny" I said to him disapprovingly. I laughed though. " That was very funny and you know it" he replied jokingly. I felt him pull me a little closer and I smiled at his close proximity. I strained myself closer to him, wiggling closer to him while his arms held me close. He laughed, it was a wonderful sound. I giggled, then I turned around so I could look at his face, it was not without difficulty, Edward was strong. I looked into the wonderful gold of his eyes, it seemed to flow and sparkle. His eyes seemed so deep I thought I could look down into them forever. He leaned a little closer to me, I felt my heart stop. Was he going to do what I thought he was going to do? He chuckled, "Did I startle you there?" he asked, startle? "um, no. Were you thinking about doing what I think you were going to do?" I asked, unsure if I even wanted the answer. He looked into my eyes and I heard his voice, but his lips were not moving. He was looking down and it looked like he was deep in thought, I heard his voice saying, 'I think I love her, how can that be I haven't known her for long. I don't think she would think about me the some way though, and I can't read her mind...' That's it, I was reading his mind without even realizing it. He said he loved me... he thinks. I looked at him and pulled him closer and kissed him, gently, lovingly. He seemed shocked but willing enough to kiss me. This is happening all so fast, I thought to myself. I pulled away a bit and looked him in the eye, "Do you love me?" I asked him. "Yes, I do. I'm sure of it now." he replied, I smiled and kissed him once again. This may have happened very fast, but it's fine with me. This is all I need, for now. 


	4. Chapter 4 Event

Chapter 4 Event BPOV When I woke up I felt Edward's arm around me, holding me close to him. I smiled and turned around, thankful that it's summer still. "Good morning" I said to him, and he smiled at me lovingly. It was two weeks after we realized we had fallen in love and he had slept next to me, protecting me, every night since then. "Good morning, you're parents aren't up yet." he said to me. My mother and father's rooms were downstairs, my room was upstairs. I always was in here, before I met Edward I used to sit in here and do my homework or use my computer and talk to friends all day. Now I sit and I talk to Edward and since it is summer I don't have to worry about homework. I always slept in late, so do my parents. My mom sometimes calls me downstairs for breakfast, family time, she calls it. I think I should just get a fridge and microwave in here and I could live here. "Alright, good." I said smiling. Edward was always kind to me and he let me know if my parents were up so I would know if I would have to go downstairs soon. My mother doesn't think that being on the computer all day is a good thing but I never had anything better to do. Now I do but I have to talk to Edward in my room, even though he is invisable to humans, when he wants to be. That is one of his powers as a vampire, he can also read minds. I am the only exception. My power is causing mind readers, and some other powers to not work on me. It's like a sheild that only I can see but if a vampire is powerful enough they can feel the presence of it but they can never be sure if it is a sheild, and who is making it. "What should we do?" Edward asked, "I can answer that." Alice said as she climbed in my window. "We're having a party, invite your vampire friends, and our family will be coming too." she said as she walked to my closet to get something for me to wear. "Why? Party for what?" I asked. "Summer celebration, it's a party to celebrate summer. I read about it on the internet and I thought 'what better excuse for a party?' So I came here to get you ready, I know I have not talked to you much. I barely know you, but I want to get to know you a lot." she said, man! That girl can talk! I remembered the first time I saw her, it was when Edward insisted that I meet his family so we snuck out my window one night and we went to his house. "Oh alright, I have a sun dress if that will work," I suggested. "What color is it?" she asked, "pink, orange, and yellow." I replied. It was a sun dress with spagetti straps and it was covered in flowers. She found a cute hair band to go with it and I was all ready for the party. She was wearing a similar dress, only hers was pink, orange, and a sky blue color. She had a flower tucked in near her ear and a cute barrette in her spiky, black hair. She looked really cute, of course she said the same about me. The boys, except for Carlisle, where wearing tank tops and shorts. It seemed that we needed a cover story for why I was not going to be at the house so when I called Rosalina I asked her if I could go to her house and then we would sneak out her window, her parents never kept an eye on us for long. So I called Rosalina and she asked her mom and her mom said it was alright but that she would be out of the house for a while, perfect. I was just getting in my mom's car so she could go drop me off at Rosalina's house when Edward called my cell. "Hello?" I said into the phone, "Make sure you get here soon enough, we have a surprise for you." I heard the voice at the other end of the phone say, but it wasn't Edward... 


	5. Chapter 5 Arrivals and Meetings

Chapter 5 Arrivals and Meetings "Um, who is this?" I asked, who was this and how did they get Edward's cell phone?? "Emmett, duh. We have a surprise for you so just hurry up" He replied, then he hung up. I shut my phone, why would Emmett call me? With Edward's cell phone, and tell me he had a surprise for me? This could be bad.  
When I got to Rosalina's house I went and knocked on the door and her mother answered it. "Hey Mandy" she said to me, I was known as Mandy to humans. "Hello," I replied. Rosalina came to the door and mouthed to me 'hurry up' "Bye" her mother called as she shut the door shaking her head mumbling something that sounded like 'where's the fire' When we got to Rosalina's room I walked in. "My mom is leaving and then we are going to let everyone in alright?" she asked. "ya I guess... why did Emmett call me??" I asked her, hoping she would know. "I don't know, what did he say?" she replied. "He said, 'hurry up we have a surprise for you,' do you know what that means?" I asked her. "No, he must of been messing around," ya that sounds like something Emmett would do. "Hey are you going to just stand there or are you going to sit down, make yourself comfortable" she said to me, I looked at her suspisiously as I sat down on her couch. She sat next to me and smiled at me, "My mom will leave in a few minutes, then we will be alone." she said to me, the way she said it made me wonder... "Alright," I said. Then the door opened and her mother was there and I saw Zero sneak in making sure he didn't touch Rosy's mom, Zero, Aidou, and the Cullens are all invisable to humans. He sat down next to Rosy on the couch and Rosalina's mom said, "I'm leaving now, you two will be fine alone right?" "Ya, of course. Oh can you pick up some pizza for us to eat for dinner?" Rosalina replied. "Yep, bye" her mother said as she left the room. "Hey guys, what are we doing? I heard we were having company?" Zero said to us. "Yes, my... friend, Edward and his family are coming. Apparently Alice wants to have a party, she's wanted to meet you." I replied and Rosalina nodded. "Ya, I want to meet her too," Rosalina added. "Oh, by the way, I love your dress. The flowers look so cute." She said to me, "Thank you, Alice helped me a bit. The jewelry is hers she let me borrow." I said to her. I heard Zero mutter something that sounded like 'Girls..' he seemed a little out of place sitting with two girls discussing dresses and jewelry. "You're lucky you don't have to live with Alice and Rosalie, they are always complaining in the morning that they need more clothes. I guess after a couple decades clothes seem a little out dated." I said laughing. They both laughed too. "Hey did you know talking about people behind their back is mean?" Alice said as she climbed in the window with Rosalie right behind her, the boys behind Rose, and Esme at the end. "Hey guys, ya I know" I said to her, Zero and Rosy stood up and greeted them. "Hey Alice it's nice to meet you finally, I've heard a lot about you" Rosalina said, Zero just stood behind Rosy. "I know you have," Alice said, laughing her wind chime-like laugh. I got up and gave them all hugs, even Emmett. "Hey Em, what was with the creepy phone call?" I asked him, "Nothing, I was just bored." He said laughing, his laugh reverberated around the whole room. After I had said 'Hello' to all of them and they had been introduced to Rosalina and Zero we all sat down and planned what we would do for the day. 


	6. Chapter 6 Party Moves

Chapter 6 Party Moves "I got it!" Alice said as she climbed in the window, she had been at her house to find her disco ball. Why the girl had a disco ball in the back of her closet, that was walk-in and you could practically put a dinosour in it, I will never know. "Cool, now let's get this party started." I said. She put up the disco ball and she turned it on and turned off the lights. 'wow' just about all of us said. I saw Zero mutter something and Rosalina grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of the room as the music started and Alice was already spinning around the room in a flurry of complicated dance moves I could Never pull off. Rosalie was wearing a pretty pink dress that went down to her knees and Alice was wearing a dress similar to mine. Rosalina was wearing a skirt and a cute shirt, Zero was wearing an old T-shirt. The boys were dressed in more fasionable shirts and dress pants. I guess some of us got dressed up, and some didn't. I looked at Zero, he looked back at me, more like glared. I guess he didn't like parties. Rosalina started to dance, Fireflies by Owl City was on and that was like her song. Alice came over and pulled me off the couch were a was sitting with Edward. "Come on, dance." She said to me, I started to dance and we all were having a lot of fun. A knock on the window shocked me, "Hey let us in," It was Aidou, he must be with Ruka. "Ok," Rosalina said as she went to open the window. "Hey Ruka, Aidou, what's up?" I said and I went over and hugged Ruka. "I got a call that there was a party so I decided to come." she said. "yep, one big party." I said smiling. The party was fun, Rosalina had a big room and that's a good thing. We were dancing all over the place and after a while I got very tired. I went over and sat on the couch to relax for a few minutes. Edward came and sat next to me, he put his arm around me and I closed my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder. I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep until Edward sat up, "It's time to go Bella." he said gently pulling me onto his lap. "Oh, how long did I sleep?" I asked, I can't beleive I slept through one of Alice's parties, I am a heavy sleeper. "Hmm, not sure. Ten minutes maybe." He replied smiling, It must be humorous to him that I slept through the last ten minutes of a party, a very fun party too. "Oh, alright so not too long. I was afraid it had been longer than that." I replied. "Well, it's time for us to go. That was a fun party. Thanks for letting us use your room" Alice said smiling, she was so much fun to be around! "Yep, no problem," Rosalina replied smiling back at Alice. "There's your mom," I said pointing out the window, Alice had perfect timing. "Oh, your awake? Ya, I see her too." Rosalina said. "Alright, we have to go. Come on Edward," Alice said, "Ya Edward don't be a shadow, come on" Emmett said. I glared at him, "He's not being a shadow and I like having him close so shut up Em" I said to him, he laughed, so did everyone else. I felt Edward's lips at my ear and he wispered so low only I could hear, "You tell him," I giggled. Edward got up and left with his family after kissing me goodbye. I left when my mother came to pick me up and when I got home, of course, Edward was right there waiting for me, sitting on my bed looking irresistable as always. I sat next to him on the bed and he pulled me on his lap. I smiled and fell asleep laying my head on his cold chest. 


End file.
